Always second choice
by snazyabby
Summary: Blaire has always been second choice: to her mother, father, Nate. Will she learn to open up to Chuck, or will she close herself off?
1. Chapter 1

Second choice. Second choice. Second choice.

Those two words kept on going through my brain as I sat by the toilet seat. The tears were coming down my face now.

'BLAIRE!' I heard my mother shout.

I quickly flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I checked my self in the mirror, scrutinising every detail. I could count at least 50 things wrong with me already.

I quickly straightened my self out and hurried down stairs. I could see my mother watching my every movement checking for faults as I walked up to her. I smiled once I saw Serena standing next to her.

'S!' I exclaimed hugging her.

'B' She said whilst hugging me back.

'Blaire! What have you done to your hair!' My mother wailed.

'Excuse me?' I questioned.

'Your ends! They're so dry, you need to put product on the ends, and that outfit, it's so last season!' She said.

'Serena you must tell Blaire where you buy your products, because your hair is amazing. Also you must take Blaire shopping because you always seem to be dressed in clothes from this season and they look fantastic' She said whilst admiring Serena. Her eyes were full of love, the look quickly vanished when she turned to look at me.

'Come on. I'll take you for dinner, we must celebrate Serena being here!' She said smiling towards Serena.

Serena turned sheepishly towards me.

'B, I'm sorry. She loves..'

'Don't S.' I said as I grabbed her hand and followed my mother out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Special thanks to:**

**Guest- You didn't leave your name so will be referred to as 'Guest' :).**

**In this story Blair and Nate did go out, however he dumped her to be with Serena. (I know this happens in the series but it's going to happen really early on.)**

Gossip girl here.

Guess who we just spotted entering B's building. S. We thought that these two wouldn't be talking due to N, but looks like sisters before misters. The question is will B get revenge or is she finally done losing against S?

You know you love me xoxo/

Gossip Girl.

**Blair's Prov:**

We walked in to the restaurant and sat down at the middle table. Even though I knew that this is where Serena and my mother would chose to sit. They both loved to be centre of attention, I hated it. I could feel everyone staring and whispering about me.

'_What is she wearing?'_

_'She looks so fat.'_

_'She'll never look as good as Serena.'_

_'Did she even bother today?'_

The whispering stopped and her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of my mother.

'Blair stop slouching, no wonder you have such bad posture.'

She then went on to tell Serena how she had amazing posture and insisted that she told Blair how she got it. Blair instantly sat up in her seat and crossed her ankles. She had seen the women in the old movies she watched cross their ankles. Blair held her breath when the conversation turned to Nate.

'Serena you and Nate? I always thought you'd make a perfect couple both good looking, camera perfect. It's such a shame though, Nate was always and probably will be the best thing that has happened to Blair.' Her mother sent Blair a cold glance.

'Umm well..' Serena began whilst stealing at Blair.

Serena thought that Blair was still bitter about Nate. It was true but not for the reason Serena thought. Serena thought that Blair was upset because of how quickly they got together, Blair did feel a little upset that it had only taken her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend and best friend a little under a week to get together and a week to bring it into the public eye. This was how the whole of New York and her mother found out. Gossip girl had done a piece on her:

_'Did Blair forget to leave her glass slipper at the ball because it looks like S has stolen her Prince Charming.'_

_Looks like trouble in paradise as S and N are locking lips in public. But the question on everyones mind: Does B know? We assume so as we haven't heard a peep from our Cinderella. Poor B is there nothing which you can't lose to S: Your boyfriend, friends, Queen status or mother? Looks like B wont be getting her fairytale ending, at least for now. _

_You know you love me xoxo._

Her mother had rung Blair and told her about the story. Blair had been trying to keep the break up a secret from her mother. She had hoped that S and Nate would have had the courtesy to wait at least 2 weeks to become public. She had to listen to an hour of her mother telling her she was stupid and that she should go and apologise to Nate for what ever she had done wrong. Her mother had ignored her that evening and walked straight past her.

Above all of this the reason Blair was upset about the break up was because she had found something which she and her mother could talk about. When she spoke to her mother about Nate she actually saw her mother smile about something happening in Blair's life. Her mother would come home happy if Nate was there or Blair had a story about him.

'Oh look theres Chuck. Chuck!' Serena quickly beckoned Chuck over. He quickly joined them and cast a glance at everyone sitting at the table, his gaze held on Blair for a second before he sat down next to her. Her mother had chosen to sit down at a table for four and had chosen to sit next to Serena over Blair.

'Hello.' Chuck greeted openly to everyone at the table. Her mother smiled and then continued her conversation with Serena. Serena to smiled at Chuck but not as warmly as her mother. Blair knew that Serena wasn't fond of Chuck because of his antics.

The waiter came to collect their orders and Blair couldn't help but notice how good looking the waiter was. She also didn't fail to notice Serena also looking at their waiter. Blair knew she couldn't compete with Serena so stopped looking at the waiter.

'Hello what can I get you today? Their waiter questioned whilst getting a notebook and a pen to write down the order.

'I'll have the Spanish omelette.' Serena replied whilst shutting her menu.

'What a great idea, you always know what to order Serena. I'll have the vegetable omelette.' Her mother responded.

After Chuck had given his order of a full American** (It's called a full English in England but I wasn't sure what it was called in America. :)) **It was Blair's turn to give her order. She was craving a omelette.

'Ill have the oml..' She was interrupted when her mother cleared her throat and sent Blair a cold glare.

'I'll have a low fat fruit yogurt with fruit salad please.' She glumly said as she handed the waiter the menu. They made eye contact and she couldn't help but blush slightly. She felt Chuck stiffen beside her but all she could think about was the waiter in front of her.

'And to drink?'

Her mother and Serena both ordered a milkshake: chocolate for Serena and low fat vanilla for her mother. Her mother also ordered a glass of red wine. The waiter eyes turned to Blair. She could feel her mother's beady eyes on her and she knew her response.

'Tap water please.'

The waiter then turned to Chuck.

'Scotch.'

'Umm I'll need to see some ID.' The waiter asked. **(I never understood how they could get away with underage drinking in the series and not get checked for ID)**

'I'm Chuck Bass' The waiter quickly hurried to get their orders. Blair watched as her mother and best friend interacted. She couldn't help but feel envious of them. Serena could talk so casually with her mother. She could hear them talk about school, boys, clothes. It pained Blair that she never talked to her mother about that with her. They had such a good mother and daughter relationship, unfortunately it wasn't with Blair. She felt a hand on top of hers under the table. She knew it was Chuck and a feeling of happiness warmed inside of her. Chuck must have saw her unhappiness. She loved the fact that Chuck cared about her and made her feel better.

The waiter brought their food over and placed it in front of them.

Blair knew the system. She would wait until both her mother and Serena were 3/4 of the way through with their meals before she began and then say she wasn't hungry. Unfortunately her plan didn't include Chuck. She could feel him glaring at her as he tucked in. Blair slowly picked up her fork and felt Chuck's gaze lift slightly. She moved her food around her plate lightly. She took a sip of her water. She slowly dipped a fruit in her yogurt and chewed it slowly. When she was half way finished she looked up and was relieved to see that Serena was just finishing her milkshake and both hers and her mothers plates were finished. She saw her mother give the signal to the waiter to bring the bill. Blair looked down at her plate and saw with horror how much she had eaten. She now could feel it revolving in her stomach. She knew she had to get to a bathroom quickly.

'Excuse me.' She excited from the table and walked to the bathroom. She also grabbed her purse on the way. She emptied her stomach in the toilet and then brushed her teeth. She always kept a travel toothpaste and toothbrush with her in case of situations like these. She returned to the table just as the waiter reached with their bill.

once the food was paid for, her mother allowed Serena, Blair and Chuck to go of together. She gave Blair her card and made her guarantee that she would allow Serena to chose clothes for her.

Her mother kissed Chuck and Serena on the cheek then proceeded to take the car home. Blair didn't fail to notice that her mother hadn't kissed her cheek. Serena ran of into the shop next to them. Blair was about to follow but a hand stopped her. She looked up expectantly at Chuck and was shocked when he reached down and kissed both her cheeks.

'Your mother appeared to forget. So that gave me the pleasure.' He smiled a genuine smile and turned around.

Blair couldn't help but smile and touch her cheek. Chuck never failed to make her happy.

Chuck turned around and held out his hand for Blair to take. With a smile she accepted his open hand and they walked in and followed Serena.

**Hope this is long enough :) Please review so I know what you guys want in the story. **

**Even though this is out of character for Chuck I really like this new him. **

**Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Special thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Kurotenshi-08**

**96**

**Musicbean2**

**I love hearing your thoughts about my story, it never fails to brighten up my day when I see a new review! Anyway on with the story!**

**Serena prov**

Serena walked into the clothes shop and by instinct went to the new season items. She loved the feeling of being one step ahead of every one. What she lacked in brains she made up for in looks. She glanced back and saw Blair and Chuck holding hands. She couldn't help but feel a little confused, all the guys liked her first.

When ever she meet up with Blair's mother she loved gossiping about her life, she never had that relationship with her mother, she was always out with a different man. Blair's mother adored her, even if it was at the expense of Blair, even though she felt a little bit guilty she soon forget that feeling and would continued with her conversation.

She didn't ask to have all this attention but ever since she was young she attract it. She had golden hair that always sparkled in the sun and had the body that people would often compare to a goddess. It wasn't like she chose this life.

She had a confession to make. The only reason she was ok with Blair dating Nate was because she knew Nate liked her. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she always wanted what she couldn't have, and right now that was Chuck. She knew within a week Chuck would be hers and that Blair will continue to be her best friend. She knew that Blair would never leave her, they'd been friends since they were kids and besides Serena was Blair's gate away into the social world. She had to get Chuck away from Blair someway to test how they both felt. Despite thinking all these thoughts she still felt deeply for her friend and didn't want her getting hurt. Serena knew about Blair's bulimia but knew if she bought it up Blair would deny it and accuse her and they wouldn't talk for a month.

Serena turned her attention to the clothes in front of her. Her mother had given her a credit card which was limitless, and she loved it. Even though her mother wasn't there physically she was there mentally in the fashion sense. It made her feel more connected to her mother, even if it was only though a credit card. Serena would often by presents for her and her brother and would sign them from her mother and pretend to herself and lie to her brother that they were from her. Although her mother did sent presents they were often things which were too small for her or useless. Last Christmas she sent her a pomegranate bath set. She was allergic to pomegranates. It was still on her shelf unopened and unused. She didn't have the heart to through it away, it was from her mother.

When she was little she would close her eyes on her birthday and only open them when she heard the door open. Often it was the maid, but Serena would sit there from 9 am onwards. Every year at 12 she would open them and Blair would be there with a bag. In the bag were presents from Nate, Chuck, Blair and more importantly her mother. Blair had told her that her mother had sent it to their penthouse in case it came early. Serena had believed this up until she was 13. It was until Blair had given her her credit card online password and she had seen all the gifts supposedly from Chuck, Nate and her mother. They were all from Blair. She had spent the whole night crying, she could not believe that Blair had been so sweet and pretend that everyone had got her a present. She had always felt so lucky that Chuck and Nate had got her two presents, know she realised Blair had got it incase they forgot. She could remember the last time she had gotten Blair a present, Blair didn't seem to mind, she always said a happy birthday was the best gift. Serena had assume that everyone else had gotten her a present, Blair had always been so easy, she never wanted anything, she never complained and she was always there for everyone.

Serena hadn't noticed the cute worker who had appeared next to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had got the number of two guys in the restaurant and now this guy and it wasn't even dinner time. She couldn't help but smile. She turned to face him and began asking questions that really didn't find any interest in. She knew how to play the game. She would pretend she wasn't interest and then she would get their number.

After three hours Serena had decided she had had enough. She looked to find Blair but couldn't find her anywhere. So she began her search for Blair.

**Thank you guys! Remember to review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Special thanks to **

**musicbean2**

**As I am writing this chapter I am sat by the fire and watching season 1 Gossip Girl episode 2. I cannot believe how much they have all changed! Especially Jenny and Dan. It does give me ideas to write though :)**

**Sorry for not being able to update as often as I would like to. I hate not being able to update everyday. Unfortunately due to school I have got little time to write so I was wondering if you guys would prefer shorter chapters but update between 1-2 weeks or a longer chapter but it might take longer. Please let me know in the comments :)**

Blair prov:

Every item of clothing I looked at I had to put back, it was either to small for me or I knew that mother would find something wrong with them. I get measured each week to make sure that I am losing weight, I've been told that I am a size 2 but even looking at the clothes supposedly labeled size 2 would be too small for me. Those dress fitters must have made a mistake. I had made myself a promise that the only size in my closet would be size 2 nothing bigger.

I noticed the glances Chuck was giving me when I put something away. There were often a lot of times when all I wanted was to wear a big jumper and leggings so that the world will never see how fat I am. I caught sight of Serena and realised she must have been looking for us. I knew that I had to go over but a small part of me didn't want to, I knew that as soon as Chuck would catch sight of Serena he would completely forget about me.

'Serena!' I called.

'Oh B there are you, come Chuck you need to tell me if this dress looks good on me.'

I knew Serena's plan. This changing rooms were big enough for two people to fit in it. All Serena would have to do is bring Chuck into the dressing room and get changed in front of him and he'd be hers in a second. However Blair was confused Serena never went through this much trouble for a guy, something big must be in her way to get Chuck, Blair couldn't help but wonder what was causing Serena to go to such lengths.

'Oh but Blair would know more than me.'

'What?'

Blair couldn't help but interrupt. No one in the history of her life had Blair ever hear someone deny the opportunity to be alone with Serena.

'I said that you would be a better help than me.' Chuck turned to smirk down at Blair.

'Oh no! I need a opinion from a guy.' Blair couldn't help but smile, Serena is really trying anything to get Chuck.

Blair knew that Serena was going to get her way one way or another.

'Oh! I have somewhere to be.' Blair said quietly.

'See, come on Chuck.' Serena grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him in the direction of the changing room.

Blair couldn't help but sigh. She had hoped that Chuck would have put up a fight not to go but again she was proven wrong. She hadn't realised but she had been walking aimlessly for about half an hour. Looking around her she saw the duck pond that Dorota and her often visited. She walked into the little corner shop and bought a loaf of bread to give to the ducks.

She didn't know how long she had been there but the more she sat down she couldn't help but wish she was someone different. She couldn't remember the time that someone had gotten her a present on her actual birthday or christmas. Her father always sent her a present a month late. Blair didn't have the heart to tell him that her birthday was a month earlier.

'So I guess this is what was so important you ditched me with Serena?'

Blair's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Chuck.

'Well, the ducks are important.' Blair answered whilst shrugging her shoulders.

She heard Chuck chuckle slightly as he sat down next to her. Blair could feel his shoulder touching her. She felt a sense of safety but also tugging at the back of her brain the idea that not so long ago she had left Serena and Chuck in a changing room. Without realising it she had moved so that their shoulders were no longer touching.

'Nothing happened you know.' Chuck muttered next to her.

'Huh?' Blair asked.

'Serena and I, nothing happened.'

Blair was shocked Serena for once hadn't got what she wanted.

'It don't care what happened.' Blair said trying to keep her voice monotone.

'I beg to differ.' Chuck whispered in her ear.

Blair hadn't noticed how close he had got to her. She only just managed to suppress a shiver.

'You would be wrong.' She said as she turned to face him, their noses were touching and Blair noticed Chucks eyes go from her eyes to her mouth almost asking for permission. As soon as her eyes fluttered slightly he took it as a signal to kiss her.

It was short but sweet. Blair was surprised that he had't tried to do anything more with her. When she pulled away she couldn't help but notice that not only she but also Chuck was genuinely smiling.

'I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow.' Chuck whispered, his breath fanning her face. He gave her one quick kiss and left to get his limo, but before he turned around and gave Blair a smile that almost made her heart melt. Almost.

Blair's thoughts and smile was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out and saw a message from Serena, hesitantly she opened it, she was expecting another favour from her, what she got she would never had imagined.

'Check Gossip Girl x.'

Blair's mouth dropped open as she read the latest post.

_Guess who got naughty in a changing room in Bendles. Look like S and C were doing a bit more than changing in their changing room. Both came out with swollen lips and fixing their clothes. I thought S was with B? Looks like S dumped B again for another boy. Tut Tut S. At least wait till you're home. _

_You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

Blair didn't know who to believe. It wasn't until she noticed a picture attached which showed Serena doing her top up and Chuck fixing his tie. Blair couldn't believe it. All she knew was she needed to go home and go to the bathroom to make herself feel better.

**Thank you guys! To say sorry I tried to make a long chapter. Please comment and review as I love hearing from you guys!**

**Abby**


End file.
